TARDIS in Terabithia
by n3rdfighter
Summary: Basically just a brain-crack idea that i needed to get out of my head. not good i will admit. Unfinished and if my laziness gets it's way it will stay that way


Disclaimer I do not own Doctor Who or Bridge to Terabithia but I do own the iPod Touch that I wrote this with and I do own the circumstances through which I brought these two stories together.

Another disclaimer I will not describe the characters appearances other than what color t-shirt Jess is wearing and other descriptions like such. _on with the story_

_Prescript Jess and Leslie are fifteen_

Deep in the recesses of the TARDIS The Doctor was fiddling with what looked like a large man made of gears in his room, a large and normally (or his definition of normal) decorated room with walls that would have been light blue with out all the circular symbols or logic boards stuck to the walls,Amy had told him to get rid of them but they just made his room cooler like bunk-beds, she had also told him to get rid of the stacks of half-finished projects lying around but why would he want to do that? Anyway he was working quietly when a cloister bell went off in the direction of the main control room, sighing he put down the gear he was about to put into place and he stood up, straightening his green bow-tie on the way out the door to the control room. Amy and Rory were already there staring at the console trying to figure out how to shut the bell off without sending them into the orbit of a black hole or something. Chuckling quietly he hit a button labeled "Cloister Bell"

"Well old girl what is it now?" He said to the console whilst pressing some buttons causing the display to change to some patterns similar to the ones in his room. "Ah quantum corruption brought about by Dalek intervention, interesting."

"English please Doctor," said Amy, "not all of us have time-heads"

"A Dalek is messing with time, how's that?"

"So where is this corruption occurring?" asked Rory, he always did have a better grasp on this kinda stuff, guess being 2000 years old helps.

"Lark Creek, Virginia, July 17, 2007"

The Doctor replied setting the coordinates. "Don't know what it's doing there but it's bad. Geronimo."

_line break_

Leslie Burke was upset. And with good reason she had just seen her best friend (and not so secret crush) go with their music teacher to God-knows-where. She got dressed and decided to wait for Jess in Terabithia, maybe he would come back and they could fight the monsters she was trying to help him to see. She was deep in thought when she reached the Enchanted Rope that led her to their place. So deep in thought that she didn't see the giant red metal pepper pot behind her nor did she hear the eye-stalk move to aim on the rope but she did hear a strange wind with a musical undertone almost like someone dragging keys along a piano string, _(AN:that is seriously what the TARDIS noise is)_ she slowly turned around to see that metal pepper pot disappear behind a large, blue box that had appeared out of nowhere. She took a small step backwards and gasped as she tripped over the launching log a door opened on the side of the box and a man wearing a tweed suit and a ridiculously green bow-tie stepped out holding the top of the pepper pot and he appeared to be scolding it even though the light of the eyestalk was out.

"And that is why you should not tempt a centurion with a gun. Now you are probably very very confused as to who I am what just happened and what this thing is," he held up the top of the metal thing, "Now in order I'm The Doctor, I just saved your life, and this was a Dalek now it is scrap metal."

"Doctor? Doctor What? And what is that?" She motioned at the box and got to her feet. "And what was that about a centurion?"

"Again in order, just The Doctor, This is my TARDIS and Rory get out here. Oh by the way my TARDIS is a time machine that is bigger on the inside. Want to see?"

"Umm strange man with a box kills a... Dalek? And says his box is bigger on the inside."

"And that it's also a time machine." Called a Scottish woman's voice from inside the box. The voice was soon accompanied by the body of a tall (well taller than Leslie anyway) ginger woman that pushed the Doctor out of the way to see Leslie. "Forgot to say that. I'm Amy by the way Amy Pond and stupid here is my husband Rory." she said as she pulled a taller than Amy man out of the box.

"Hello." The new man said, "I'm the centurion the Doctor mentioned."

"Hi I'm Leslie Burke."

The Doctor took a look of bewilderment

"Wait did you say Burke as in B-U-R-K-E Burke?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know a Jesse Aarons?"

"Yeah he's my best friend. What's going on?"

"Oh my goodness we just saved Leslie Aarons."

"What no it's Bur..." She was cut off by Amy.

"Oh my God." the Scotswoman said moving to shake Leslie's hand but was beaten by Rory. "Huge fans all of us." she said when she finally got to the girl.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? It's Burke not Aarons. Jess and I aren't any where close to that kind of relationship."

"Yet." Said The Doctor, "Gah spoilers sorry couldn't help my self."

"Huh."

"Never mind!"

"Oookaay."

"Leslie?" A new voice called. "Les are you here?"

"Yeah over here Jess."

"Les. Oh hello, who are these people Leslie and what is that."

"I'm The Doctor and this is Amy and Rory Pond." He said offering his hand, "You must be Jess, oh and this this the TARDIS."

"Um hi, Leslie who are these people?"

"They apparently just saved my life, how did you do that again?"

"Well this thing was about to shoot the rope that you guys use to get into Tera..."

"How do you know about that?" Jess and Leslie screamed together.

"You wrote a book about it." Amy said with a hint of confusion, "don't you remember?"

"Hasn't happened yet." The Doctor stage whispered.

yeah i know it sucks but i needed to get this out of my head, maybe one day i will finish it as soon as i learn to write without rambling(that'll be the day)any way later

REMEMBER: IF YOU WALKED OUT OF BED TODAY, AND THE WORLD WAS STILL HERE, SAY THANKS AND TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER. AFTER THAT, RELAX AND HAVE A DRINK.

-Larry Miller


End file.
